Unbroken
by Othen
Summary: Newt Scamander is scarred. By the man who wore Graves' face like a Halloween costume, Gringewald. He now has to meet with the face of the man who caused him so much pain 2 months ago to give a witness statement. Will this give him closure, or destroy him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Upon this particular day, Percival Graves was up to his ears in work. After returning from the hospital after a two month period of rest, he had insisted on going back to work. He wasn't quite regretting doing so, just exhausted with the sheer amount of work left to be done. But he invested himself fully into it because anything was better than his other task at hand: dealing with victims of Gringlewald. He would never get past the way they flinched at him, he knew it wasn't his fault, but it was hard nonetheless.

He had a similar appointment today. His appointment was with the man who had outed Gringewald from his mask; Newton Scamander, brother of Theseus Scamander. Graves was relieved at the thought that Scamander had not been personally abused by Gringewald (save for the fight over the obscurial boy).

This was where Graves was mistaken.

X

Newt Scamander didn't make a habit of travel to America, but it seemed that in the past few months, it was a frequent destination. He was coming on his own accord- to his relief- to meet with the friends he had made, Tina and Queenie. But he couldn't ignore his underlying motive, which was pushed to the back of his brain. Closure. In the past months he had tried to ignore his past trauma in hopes that it would fix itself or be forgotten. This didn't happen, in fact the nightmares and painful memories had only gotten worse. He was so easily triggered by everyday life that it became unbearable.

The night he had purchased his boat ticket, he was contacted by MACCUSA. They had wanted to interview him for evidence against Gringewald, and he figured that since he would be in New York, he would agree to an appointment with them.

He knew that going back wouldn't be easy, life in England was difficult for him, but going back to the place where he was hurt would be extremely painful.

He had made the appointment for later in the day after he had gotten off the boat. He made it so early in his visit so he wouldn't be anxiously awaiting it for his whole trip. Speaking to a person he didn't even know about the vicious ways he had been hurt was not his idea of a fun time.

He looks out the window into the vast ocean behind him, knowing he had terrors ahead of him today, but that his friends would be awaiting his visit tomorrow,


	2. Chapter 2

Newt jerks awake from his accidental nap in his ship cabin, the slight bump into the docking station was enough to rise him. He grabs his suitcase (this time strapped closed with twine), and scrambles to the exit. He pushes past people, a few of which grumble their slight annoyance at him. As he walks down the ramp, he spots a woman who immediately draws his attention. She wears a black dress and exudes an air of confidence, her oil black hair and dark olive skin shimmers in the sun. She slowly lifts her head and her eyes meet his, a flash of recognition registers across her face and she hustles over to him.

"Newt Scamander?" she says as a question, but her face shows that she knows exactly who she's talking to.

"Y-yes" he stutters, she grabs his arm and ushers him away, ignoring his flinch away from her touch.

They end up in an alley way, and she finally lets go of him. "I'm Geniva Carthidal, Secretary for the head…" Newt stops listening, quite by accident when he begins to become increasingly nervous, "Mr. Scamander?" she asks, the look on her face displaying that she had asked a question,

"I-I'm sorry. I.. I…" he stumbles along for a few seconds before she cuts him off,

"Can I apparate us to the waiting room?"

"Yes" he says filled with relief. She pulls out her wand and grabs his arm, yet again either not noticing, or just ignoring his flinch at her movement. She mutters something and he's pulled by the familiar feeling of aparation.

He's deposited in an unfamiliar room in a building, a window displays how high up he is. He feels queezy all of the sudden, he grips his head and falls to the floor, groaning momentarily before losing consciousness.

X

Newt had lost his niffler and was given an anonymous tip as to where he would find it. He went to the address, and was greeted by Percival Graves (or at least the face of him). "H-hello…" Newt calls but trails off at the end, as Graves' face curls into a wicked smile.

"Newton Scamander. Baby brother of Theseus Scamander. Afraid you've been a bit of a bother lately." Graves flicks his wand and in an instant, Newt is wrapped in what feels like a bone crushing hug, "Let's continue our conversation inside." the man hissed.

Newt was pulled down stairs upon stairs by the tightening invisible force. Once there were no more stairs, Newt was roughly shoved into a dimly lit cell. He was released by the grip and stumbled onto his knees, shooting his head back to look around. He sees Graves' wickedly smiling face, the man stepped into the cell and closed the door behind him. "Afraid this'll be your new living quarters for the next eternity. Seeing as we've got all the time in the world, let's have a little fun…"

Newt snaps awake, drenched in sweat. He pants frantically and jerks the thin sheet off of himself, bunching his red brown curls into his hands.

He looks around and sees he's in an infirmary of sorts. He puts his shaking hand on the bedside table and tries to push himself up. The table tips and the lamp sitting atop it falls and shatters, the water in a vase of flowers soaks the floor. He rubs his eyes and groans, still a shivering mess.

The door creaks open, causing Newt to jump and jerk his head around. A woman wearing a nurse uniform peeks in, a worried look on her face, when she sees the mess, her eyes widen and she squeaks, "Oh my!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he says, looking exasperated. He quickly bends down with little balance, grabbing glass with his hands.

"No Mr. Scamander!" the nurse rushes over, "please stop!"

Newt grips his hands to his chest, feeling dizzy with all the action taking place. Another creak of the door makes Newt jump nearly out of his skin again. He sees him standing there, Percival Graves, the face of the man who did unspeakable things to him. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he wasn't in any danger, but in the moment, he couldn't quite make the connection in his brain. He sits frozen, looking at the man's shoes, wet tendrils of hair jerking back and forth rapidly as their host quivers in fear. "Mr. Scamander?" the dark haired man asks, looking hesitant. The words snap Newt out of his trance and he runs to the opposite corner of the room. Well at least thats what he was attempting to do… He ended up pushing himself out of the bed, but had forgotten to calculate for his rubbery limbs, which sent him slipping violently. He smashes into the toppled table and falls into the scattered glass. Still in a panic, he scrambles on the slippery glass shard ridden floor, sending pain sensors in his body screaming. He finally stops moving, laying in a defeated painful lump on the floor.

The whole ordeal had lasted about 10 seconds, but Newt felt a lifetime of embarrassment settle onto his shoulders. He did the only thing he could do in that situation, he wept silently, covered in gashes, wanting nothing more than to be in England, in his suitcase, feeding his fantastic beasts.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival Graves sat in his office, awaiting Scamander's arival. He looks at his wristwatch, the man waw 5 minutes late and Graves could begin to feel irked by the non punctuality. Almost as if on que, he received a knock on the door, "Come in." He calls. The door slides open, and he's surprised to see the face of his secretary looking quite worried,

"Mr. Graves, Mr. Scamander is in the infirmiry downstairs, there was an aparation mishap." She says in a careful voice, nervous for his reaction. He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"I'll be right down." He mutters, she slips the door shut and he hears heels click quickly away down the hall. He leans back in his chair, sighing and looking at the ceiling, already running possibilities of being sued and the repercussions his office could face, he needed to go speak to Scamander now to calm any legal matters.

He grabs the suit jacket off of the back of his chair and swings it on. He murmurs a few words and aparates into the infirmiry waiting room.

He's whooshed into the room with no difficulty. He approaches the desk, and asks for Scamander's room number. The man behind the desk- obviously nervous of Graves' status- offers to lead him there. Graves agrees impatiently and follows close behind as the man walks down the hall.

They stop abruptly in front of room number 2611. The man scuttles away quickly, leaving Graves alone in the bright sterile hallway. He hears the sudden high pitched "No Mr. Scamander! Please stop!" and quickly opens the door.

He sees Scamander, sitting on the bed, clutching his wrist to hiw chest shaking violently. He looks up as the door creaks behind Graves, then snaps his eyes quickly down where they end up gazing at Graves' shoes, looking terrified.

The sudden pang of pity for the man sitting before him takes him off guard, he has a sudden urge to reach out to the shivering man. "Mr. Scamander?" he calls gently, feeling a bit hesitant to disturb him. The redheaded man leaps awkwardly off the bed, sending him banging into the table and onto the floor where he struggles on the ground before collapsing into a limo heap.

An immense wave of guilt and sadness rushes over Graves, was this man victimized too? Was this gentle beast tamer hurt to the point of being scared by the image of his face? He feels his heart sink, he couldn't bear to think of what kind of activities had gone on to achieve that reaction.

Graves rubs his chin gently, not knowing what to do in this strange situation. Should he stay? Should he leave? Something pulled him to stay, tempting him to comfort the poor mess of a man. He knew that he had to help.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clean this man up, then send him immediately to my office." Graves barks at the nurse, giving one last glance at Mr. Scamander lying on the floor.

He apparates back into his office, and sits in his chair. He puts his head in his hands and prepares himself for the victim conference he wasn't prepared to have today. He didn't know if he could handle another heart wrenching story. But it was his job. Without his job, he'd have no sense of purpose. Besides, getting these interviews over with would help him move on from the case completely.

He busies himself with work, opening letters and business correspondences. He was in the middle of writing back to an old business partner when he heard the knock on

his door. He sets down his pen and paper, and steels himself before forcing out "Come in".

The door slips open and in creeps a nervous looking

Mr. Scamander. "Sit" Graves motions to one of the chairs situated in front of his desk. Scamander sits down gently, squirming the second he's sat all the way down. He settles into a sort of curled hunched position, and looks up at Graves sort of sideways. He looks like a child, scared and unsure.

Mr. Graves for once does not quite know what to say, he just silently gazes across the table. Instead of speaking about any of today's incidents, he calmly explains that they need witness accounts to help with the case and that anything Scamander knew would help.

Scamander bobbles his head with what Graves said, not quite ever looking him directly in the eye. Graves looks down at his desk, clicking a pen, "I'm thinking you might have more… information on this matter than I had previously thought." he doesn't pause for any response, bringing out the recording device and sets it on the table in front of him. "Answer all questions as truthfully and detailed as possible."

He looks at Scamander who was now looking at the floor in front of his chair. "We'll try to get you out of here as quickly as possible."


End file.
